


Galway Girl

by PatriciaBurtness



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Author, F/M, Ireland, archeology, galway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaBurtness/pseuds/PatriciaBurtness
Summary: Inspired by the Steve Earle song and the Ed Sheeran songs of the same name.Brigid Kelly is in Galway visiting her brother, when she meets handsome actor Tom Hiddleston. She’s not looking for love, but can he convince her to give him a chance? She’s not telling him the whole truth, what will happen when he finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has been kicking around in my head for months now. It wanted to get out. I don’t know when I’ll be able to update again, I want to get my Henry Cavill story finished first, but if Tom and Brigid want their story told, who am I to stop them?

“Tom, you need to take a break. Get out of London. Go somewhere you can relax for a few days.” Luke Windsor told his boss. The older man was looking ragged, and with good reason. The man found it impossible to turn down anything. He’d been working straight for the last 18 months, with only this small break before he was to travel to New Zealand for his next role.

“Maybe you’re right.” Tom Hiddleston sighed, running his long fingers through his hair. The fact that they caught in the curls that were forming because he’d been so long between haircuts, only adding weight to Luke’s words. “Where would you suggest I go?”

“I would pick a tropical island, where I could lay on the beach all day and have a beautiful woman bring me fruity drinks whenever I asked.” Luke smiled wistfully, “But I know that you could never do that.” he paused to think for a moment. “Why don’t you go to Ireland. It’s a short flight, you speak the language, sort of, there’s things for you to do, and you’ve talked about seeing more of the country since High Rise finished filming. And if the weather is bad, I know how much you enjoy a good glass of whiskey.” Luke suggested

That was how Tom Hiddleston found himself sitting in a pub in Galway, enjoying a pint of Guinness and listening to the assortment of musicians that had gathered on the small stage in the dimly lit pub. He was making small talk with an older man sitting across the table from him when the fiddler started her solo. The spirited sounds emanating from the instrument drew his attention. The willowy beauty with the raven hair playing the instrument is what held it. 

She was taller than most women, though he doubted she was taller than his own 6’2”. Her hair hung almost to her shoulders in slight waves. Her fine boned features made him think of stories of the Faeries the Irish were so fond of, with freckles liberally sprinkled across the bridge of her nose. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, but what kept his gaze was her smile. 

Her lips were full, on a mouth that looked almost out of proportion to the rest of her face. They were spread wide as she played, as if there was nothing else she would rather be doing at this moment than playing her fiddle in this pub. He was mesmerized. 

“I see you eyeing up our dear Brigid there.” The older man across the table from him said, a glimmer of mischief in his eye.

“She plays very beautifully.” Tom commented, not taking his eyes off the woman.

“Aye she does,” the old man agreed, “but it’s not her playing that has you so taken with her.” The man laughed.

When the song ended, Donal, the old man, waved the fiddle player over to their table. She came over and greeted the other man with a warm embrace and an extended kiss on the cheek.

“My dear Brigid, lovely as ever.” Donal flirted with the woman. “I thought I might take pity on this young man, here, and introduce you to him. Brigid, this is my new friend Tom. Tom, Brigid Kelly, the best fiddle player this side a’ Dublin.” Brigid blushed at the man’s compliment.

“How do you do Brigid. You play beautifully.” Tom said extending his hand to the beautiful woman.

“Thank you Tom. I’m afraid I don’t get to play near as often as I’d like.” She replied with an American accent he hadn’t been expecting.

“You’re American?” Tom asked.

“Yes. I am, good catch.” Brigid replied sarcastically.

“What brings you to Galway?” Tom asked, trying to make a better impression

“I’m here visiting my brother.” She pointed at the black haired guitar player in the band.

“It’s time I be getting home,” Donal cut in. “Brigid, my dear, why don’t you have a seat and keep this young man company?”

“I shouldn’t. I should be getting back to the band.” Brigid deflected.

“Nonsense. Samantha is back from her break. It was lovely of you to fill in, but she’s back now. Sit.” Donal demanded. Bridgid did as she was told, smiling at the older man as he made his way out the door.

“You know you don’t have to stay, if you don’t want to.” Tom said.

“Oh, I know. I just don’t like to be finagled. Donal has tried to set me up with every single man in Galway. He thinks I need a man, so I can settle down. It comes from a place of love.”

“Can I buy you a drink?” Tom asked. “That is, if you plan on staying.”

“Yes, please. A Jameson and Ginger please.” Brigid responded.  
“A woman after my own heart.” Tom replied.

“Well when I’m here, I drink Jameson. I can’t stand Guinness, but I do enjoy a Harp every now and again, but Jamie is my go to.” Brigid explained.

Tom made his way to the bar and waited as their drinks were made. When he returned to the table, Brigid was typing something on her phone.

Tom sat down across from her. “Texting someone?” He asked conversationally.

“No, just writing down a thought I had. If I don’t get them down, they spirit away like the Will-o’-the-Wisps.”

“What do you do Brigid Kelly?” Tom asked, leaning toward her to create a private bubble for just the two of them.

“I’m a professor at Boston University.”

Tom startled, she looked much too young to be a university professor. “Wow. What do you teach?” 

“Archeology.” She answered taking a sip of her drink.

“Archeology? Really? That’s fascinating. Have you done much field work?”

“I have. For my undergrad degree I spent my summers in Turkey on a site, excavating an Ottoman city, they thought had been lost. Though for my graduate and doctoral work, I honed my focus to the British Isles. That was mostly because of my dislike of hot temperatures, and with my brother living here, it meant I had family living nearby.” Tom watched Brigid’s eyes light-up when she talked about her work. 

“What made you want to pursue Archeology?”

“Honestly? Indiana Jones.” She laughed, burying her face in her hands. “I wanted to go adventuring, and make fantastic discoveries.” She laughed at her own naivete.

“Like Diana Thorne?” He asked.

“Who?” Brigid asked, after a beat.

“Diana Thorne. She’s the heroine in a series of books, about a female Archeologist named Diana Thorne, she a cross between Indiana Jones and JamesBond. I take it you haven’t read them?” Tom explained.

“No, I haven’t, though they sound good.” She looked over to the dart board hanging on the wall and gestured, “Do you play?” She asked, changing the subject.

“I went to public school. Of course I play. I guess the real question is, do you play well enough to give me a challenge?”

“I can hold my own.” Brigid challenged.

They approached the board, and decided which game they would play. Brigid threw the first dart, and hit the outer ring of the bullseye. Tom responded by landing a bullseye. They traded throws back and forth. With each throw Tom became more flirtatious. Finding small ways to touch Brigid, leaving her skin tingling wherever he’d touched her.

In the end Brigid emerged victorious, and Tom bought the next round of drinks. They enjoyed their drinks, and listened to the band play a couple of songs, making small talk, before Tom suggested they try the pool table.

“I don’t know. I’m not great at pool.” Brigid said apprehensively. 

“I’ll go easy on you. Pool’s not really my game either.” Tom replied, standing. He racked the balls, and broke them, at Brigid’s insistence.

Brigid looked at the table, and finding a shot, fumbled with the cue. “Here, let me help you.” Tom suggested, pressing himself against Brigid’s back, his arms coming around her to show her how to hold the cue. Brigid’s bottom was nestled firmly against Tom’s groin. He groaned when she shifted her weight, causing her to wiggle against the front of his jeans. She took her shot; her cue connected with the cue ball, which missed the red striped ball she was aiming for.

“Darn.” Brigid said without emotion, then peeked over her shoulder, “Your turn.”

Tom coughed, and grabbed his cue, discretely adjusting his jeans before lining up his shot. He managed to sink two balls before scratching.

“Do you need my help again?” Tom asked hopefully.

“No, I think I’ve got it this time.” Brigid said confidently. She surveyed the table, before lining up a shot. She cue hit the ball with a smooth crack. The cue ball connected with the 9, which rolled neatly into the corner pocket, before banking to connect with the 11, which also dropped into it’s pocket. She rounded the table, her cue connected with the cue ball again, which dropped the 10 ball into it’s pocket. Her eyes connected with Tom’s. His mouth was agape, as he watched her clear the table. Once the eight ball had dropped into its pocket, Brigid met Tom’s eyes, a smug smile on her face. Tom’s mouth was wide. He closed his mouth, and his eyes narrowed.

“What happened to, ‘I’m not great at pool?’” Tom asked, quoting her earlier statement.

“Did I say that? What I meant was, my grandpa owned a pool hall.” She said, rounding the table to stand in front of Tom. 

“You tricked me.”

“I guess I did. Does that mean I don’t get my prize for winning?” She asked innocently.

“I wasn’t aware we had decided on a prize for the winner.” Tom said flirtatiously.

“Well, I think I should get something for winning.” She said matter-of-factly.

“What kind of prize are you thinking?” Tom asked.

Brigid didn’t answer, instead she wrapped her hand around Tom’s neck, bringing his mouth to hers for a searing kiss. One of Tom’s arms wrapped around Brigid’s waist, while the other buried itself in her hair. Brigid wasn’t sure how much longer the kiss would have gone on, had her brother not interrupted.

“Oi! Bridge!” Finnigan Kelly, yelled to his sister, seeing her attempting to eat some man’s face. She made no quick moves to separate herself from the man he didn’t recognize. HE approached the couple. “Brigid, it’s time to go.” He said, tapping his sister on the shoulder. She slowly removed her hand from around the man’s neck, while he all but jumped away from her.

Brigid turned toward her brother, a scowl on her face. “Fin, you have the worst timing.”

Fin grinned at his little sister. “Sorry, little sister, it’s time to go. Who’s your friend?” He asked eyeing up the man who had been examining his sister’s tonsils.

“Fin, this is Tom, Tom this is my brother Fin.” Tom extended his hand, Fin and he shook.

“Pleasure to meet you Tom, but I’m afraid I must take Brigid with me, or my wife will kill me.” Finn explained, his voice an American accent with a hint of Irish brogue.

“Sorry, Tom. I have to go. It was nice meeting you.” Brigid said, walking away.

“Wait! Can I see you again, can I get your mobile number?” Tom all but begged as she walked away.

“I think if you want to see me again, you will. Galway’s not that big.” She winked and wrapped an arm around her brother’s shoulder, and walked out of the pub. Tom wasn’t sure how, but he was going to see that woman again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

Brigid awoke the next morning smiling. She’d had several steamy dreams about Tom last night. She hoped to see him again, though in the bright light of morning, and completely sober, she was regretting her flirty comment about him finding her if he wanted to see her again.  
  
She checked the clock and groaned. She had to get herself moving if she was to be on time. She took a quick shower, and pulled the front pieces of her hair back in a small braid on each side, to keep it out of her face. After double checking her appearance in the mirror, she went downstairs to the hotel’s breakfast room in search of sustenance.  
  
She ordered two fried eggs from the waitress and went to help herself to some fruit and toast while waiting for her eggs. She’d just returned to her seat when she saw movement by the door. Her jaw dropped. Tom was standing in the breakfast room, waiting to be seated. She hunched down in her seat in the corner, trying to make herself as small as possible. Not an easy task for her 5 foot 11 inch frame.  
  
Tom followed the hostess, who was directing him to a table near the center of the room. As he walked, his eyes scanned the room. Brigid knew the moment she’d been spotted. He froze in place, before his lips widened into a smile.  
  
He tapped the hostess on the shoulder, pointed in her direction, and started toward her table. She sat up in her chair, trying to calm her nerves. She took one deep breath before he stopped to pull out the chair opposite her, and settle his lanky frame onto it.  
  
“Are you stalking me Mr. Hiddleston?” Brigid asked, with a confidence she didn’t feel.  
  
“On the contrary Ms. Kelly. I’m just letting fate take its turn.” He smiled his movie star smile at her.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to issue a retort, the waitress came to take Tom’s order. He ordered a Full Irish Breakfast and Brigid blanched. Tom turned his attention back to Brigid.  
  
“Now, Ms. Kelly. I don’t recall telling you my last name last night.” He said, with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
“Did you really think I didn’t know who you are?” She asked incredulously.  
  
“You didn’t say anything, so I thought, maybe.”  
  
“You didn’t mention it, so I thought I shouldn’t either.”  
  
“I’m going to fetch a cup of tea, do you want anything?” Tom asked, unfolding his long legs from under the table.  
  
“I’d love a cup of tea as well. I thought I wanted juice, and it was delicious, but my head is screaming for tea. Someone talked me into more drinks than I’d planned last night”  
  
“Your wish is my command, m’lady” he said with a small bow, before crossing the room in four strides. Brigid took a chance to really examine him. Last night she’d been much too intoxicated to really appreciate the physical specimen that he was. His long legs were encased in jeans that hugged the curves of his butt like a second skin. He’d tucked a plain black t-shirt into the jeans, accentuating his trim waist. His hair was on the long side of neat, and the curls were barely restrained. He looked temptingly casual.  
  
Her eyes traveled up the V of his back to his wide shoulders. She noted how the muscles in his arms rippled with each movement. Her gaze drifted to his hands, watching his long fingers deftly prepare their two cups of tea. “What he couldn’t do with those fingers,” she thought to herself.  
  
He turned to catch her staring at him. His eyes glazed over with remembered lust from the night before. Abandoning his tea, he strode back to their table, his eyes focused only on her. The table toppled when he pushed it aside to reach for her. He scooped her up in his arms, claiming her mouth with his, before striding out of the room. 

Brigid shook her head as her daydream passed. She looked around, afraid that everyone in the breakfast room could tell what she’d been thinking. Her face flushed as she imagined where that kiss would have led. She didn’t consider herself a prude by any means. She’d had numerous lovers throughout her years traipsing the globe. She wasn’t sure why this particular man was affecting her so badly. She felt like a virginal teenager, in the bloom of her first romance.  
  
She’d collected herself by the time he returned to the table. She took the cup of tea he offered, and added her desired amount of sugar and milk. She took her first sip and sighed. The waitress brought her eggs and his heaping plate of food. They ate their first few bites in silence.  
  
Tom spoke first. “If you knew who I was last night, were you kissing Tom, or were you kissing Tom Hiddleston?” He asked quietly, as if he didn’t quite want to know the answer.  
  
Brigid thought for a moment while she finished chewing. “Honestly? I’d call it 75/25. 75% Tom, the guy whose butt I’d kicked in pool…”  
  
“Hustled in pool is the correct term there,” he interrupted.  
  
“Ok, so 75% the guy I’d hustled, 25% Tom Hiddleston, famous actor, and Nordic god of mischief.”  
  
Tom sipped his tea thoughtfully. “Fair enough. So now that I’ve found you, and know where you’re staying, I think that means I get to claim my prize.”  
  
“What prize would that be?” she asked nervously, thinking about the prize she’d claimed the night before.  
  
“I’d like a date.” He said smugly.  
  
“A date? That’s it? When were you thinking?”  
  
“I thought now. A full day, date. Evening too.”  
  
“I can’t today. I have plans.” She said.  
  
“Tomorrow then.” Tom declared.  
  
“My day is full tomorrow too. Sorry.” She said apologetically.  
  
“I won’t force my company on you, if you don’t want to spend the day with me. I guess I was reading all the signs wrong.” Tom made to stand, taking his plate in both hands. Brigid laid her hand over his.  
  
“Don’t go. You weren’t reading anything wrong, I would love to spend the day with you, but I do legitimately have plans today and tomorrow. When I’m in town, I spend a full day with each of my nephews. I don’t get to see them much, living in the US, so when I come to visit, each one gets a day with me.”  
  
“That sounds really nice. What do you do on your day with each one?”  
  
“Whatever they want. Yesterday I spent most of the day running after Aiden, who’s 5. Hence I needed a drink last night.” She laughed.  
  
Tom laughed, “I see. So what is on your agenda for today?”  
  
“Today is Kieran’s day, and it’s all about animals. We’re going to the aquarium, then out to some farm about 20 miles away.”  
  
“How old is Kieran?” Tom asked, taking a bite of his breakfast.  
  
“He’s 8. And he LOVES animals. I’m glad it’s sunny today so we can enjoy the farm.”  
  
“That sounds fun. What about tomorrow?” Tom asked, interested to know more about the intriguing woman sitting across from him.  
  
Brigid groaned, “Tomorrow, I’m driving into Dublin. Oisín wants to go to the city. So Auntie is going to take him.” She said, giving a strained smile.  
  
“You’re driving all the way to Dublin tomorrow, and back?” He asked disbelieving.  
  
“It’s only a couple of hours.” she shrugged. “How does that quote go? The difference between an Englishman and an American is that an Englishman thinks 100 miles is a long way, while an American thinks that 100 years is a long time. A 2 hour drive is nothing for me. We’re leaving early, and we’ll be back by dinner time.”  
  
Tom looked impressed. “Could I take you to dinner tonight? After your day with the animals.”  
  
Brigid looked at him over her mug as she sipped her tea, and smiled. “I’d like that.” She retrieved a small notepad and pen from her pocket and wrote her phone number down, before handing the paper across the table to him.  
  
He looked at the numbers written in her feminine yet assertive script. He raised his eyes to hers as she started to stand. “You’re going?” He asked.  
  
“I have a date, I can’t be late. Keiran would be very upset with his Aintin. I guess I’ll see you tonight, Tom. Should I meet you in the lobby? Say 7:30?”  
  
Tom stood, “I will be counting the minutes Brigid.” He said, flashing her another of his movie star smiles.  
  
They exited the breakfast room, and turned toward the stairs. They each walked past the first floor hallway, and circled up the stairs. Neither turned at the second floor either, nor the third. “This hotel only has 5 floors,” Brigid thought to herself. Brigid made to turn left toward her room on the fourth floor, and Tom did as well. “Now I think you ARE following me Mr. Hiddleston.” Brigid said.  
  
“Only because you are in the front of me, Ms. Kelly. I’m just trying to make my way to my room.” Tom explained in his cut class tones.  
  
Brigid slowed, removing a key from her pocket. She stopped at a door to her right, noticing Tom stop out of the corner of her eye. She turned to tell him he didn’t need to see that she got to her room safely, when she noticed a key in his hand as well, and his back was to her. He was opening the door on the left side of the hall. Brigid laughed. “What are the odds?”  
  
“That we would have rooms across the hall from one another? I don’t think it has anything to do with odds. I think it’s fate.”  
  
“I’m not a big believer in fate, Tom. I think it’s more likely this hotel only has two floors of suites, and the floor above is Presidential and Bridal suites.” She turned the key in the lock, and pushed her door open. I’ll see you in the lobby at 7:30.” she said, closing the door behind her.  
  
She sagged against the door. Trying to catch her breath; her mind whirling. Why did this have to happen? She finally met Tom Hiddleston, a man she’d all but drooled over for the past decade, and it had to happen now. Her life was about to get crazy busy, and she wasn’t looking for a relationship. But she’d kick herself if she didn’t take what he was so blatantly offering.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“So, you had fun then, on your day with Aintin” Deirdre Kelly asked her middle son, who had been animatedly telling her about every animal he saw and touched.  
  
“So much fun Mam!” Kieran exclaimed.  
  
“And did you thank your Aintin for taking you on such an adventure?”  
  
“Thank you!” he said, hugging Brigid’s legs.  
  
“Oh, you’re welcome, a stor.” Brigid said, hugging the little boy.  
  
“Now, go find your brothers, and wash up, dinner will be ready soon.” she gently pushed him from the room and turned to her sister-in-law. “Will you be joining us tonight?”  
  
“Not tonight.” She said with a slight pause, “I have a date.” she smiled and raised her eyebrows.  
  
“Would this be the fella you were wearing the face off of last night? Yes, Finn told me about him.” she explained when Brigid’s face looked surprised.  
  
“Yes, turns out not only is he staying at the hotel, he’s in the room across the hall from me.” Brigid said with raised eyebrows.  
  
“Well that’s a fine coincidence. What’s his name?” Deirdre asked.  
  
“Tom...Hiddleston.”  
  
Deirdre’s face looked pensive for a moment, “As in Tom Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston?”  
  
“Yes.” Brigid confirmed, a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
“Are you going to sleep with him?” Deirdre asked.  
  
“Not tonight, I’m not. I have an early morning tomorrow.” She said pointedly.  
  
“Yes you do, what time does Oisin need to be ready by?”  
  
“I’ll be here to pick him up at 7:00. He should be dressed and fed.”  
  
“He’s so excited. If you don’t come back, I’ll just assume you’re still in the library.” Deirdre laughed. “So what are you going to wear tonight? Where’s he taking you?”  
  
“I have no idea where we’re going, so I’m going to wear my black and white plaid shirt dress. It’s dressy enough that if we go somewhere nice, I’ll look ok, but if we go casual, it won’t stand out.”  
  
“That’s a cute dress. Good choice, and if you leave a couple of the buttons undone, it’s sexy as hell.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Brigid.  
  
“You’re a bad influence on me.” Brigid laughed.  
  
“Please, as if I could do any more damage than those friends of yours from uni. I’m practically a saint.” Both women laughed.  
  
“I’m going to go find Oisin, then I should go. I have some primping to do.” Brigid said, batting her eyelashes.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brigid met Tom in the lobby at precisely 7:30. He was waiting, dressed casually in jeans and blue button down, just a couple shades darker than his eyes. She watched those eyes light up and appraise her as she approached him. She also caught him unconsciously lick his lips.  
  
“Right on time. I see” Tom said, kissing Brigid’s cheeks in greeting.  
  
“I’m nothing if not punctual.” she smiled.  
  
Tom looked to her feet, pleased to see her in flat sandals. “I thought we could walk, if that’s alright with you.”  
  
“Of course. Galway is a great city for walking.”  
  
They walked close to each other, but not touching, on the way to the pub Tom had chosen for their dinner. He asked about her day with her nephew. She regaled him with tales of her 8 year old nephew wanting to touch every animal they encountered during the day.  
  
Once they were seated in a snug of the pub, and each had a drink in front of them, Brigid felt herself tensing. “Why are you so nervous? You’ve been on plenty of dates. This one isn’t any different.” her inner voice admonished her.  
  
While they ate, Brigid asked Tom about his upcoming projects, while he pressed her for more information about her Archaeological work. What types of sites she’d been on, any amazing discoveries she may have made. As the night wore on, and the drinks flowed, Brigid managed to relax and enjoy Tom’s company. He was an attentive and captivating dinner companion. For each story she had about an incident at a dig site, he shared a story of some mishap on set. She laughed more than she had in months.  
  
When they finished their dinners and drinks, they left the pub to stroll the streets of the city. Tom took her hand in his, and Brigid made no move to protest.  
  
When they eventually made their way back to their hotel, Brigid was torn, between needing to get sleep for her day tomorrow, and wanting to spend more time with Tom. They slowly walked the stairs to their floor. When they reached their respective rooms, Tom turned to face Brigid. His left hand rose, to cup her cheek as his lips descended on hers. While their kiss last night had been full of fire and passion, and lust, this kiss was soft and sweet and slow. They took their time, learning each other’s mouths.  
  
When they finally separated, both were breathing heavily. “Can I see you again tomorrow night?” Tom asked, as Brigid made to turn to unlock her door. Her hand stalled as her head turned to meet his eyes, she smiled. “I’d like that.”  
  
“Then I shall see you tomorrow Miss Kelly.”  
  
“Yes you will Mr. Hiddleston.” she said, before disappearing into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Brigid tried not to make any noise as she left her room the next morning; quarter of seven in the morning was not the average vacationer’s wake-up call. She was dressed for a day of sightseeing in skinny jeans with a white tank top that hugged her curves, covered by a simple lightweight black jacket, and simple flats. Even at this early hour, Brigid ran into Tom just leaving his room. He was dressed in a t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes. He smiled widely when her eyes met his. 

“Good morning, Ms. Kelly.”

“Good morning to you, Mr. Hiddleston. You’re up early.” She blushed as they walked down the hall toward the stairs.

“I must get my run in early, before my body realizes what I’m doing,” he laughed.

“Very good idea, if I ever heard one. I’ll have to remember that line,” she smiled. 

“Enjoy your day in Dublin today.” Tom said, as they neared the hotel’s entrance. “I want to hear all about it during dinner tonight.”

“I’m sure I’ll have great stories,” Brigid assured him. “Enjoy your run, Tom,” she said, turning away from him. He caught her hand before she could get too far, pulling her back to him. She crashed into his hard chest, and his arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. His other hand found its place at the nape of her neck, pulling her toward him for one searing, breath stealing, kiss.

“Promise me you’ll think of me today, Brigid,” Tom whispered, his voice thick with restrained emotions.”

Brigid swayed on her feet for a second, “I think the hard thing will be not thinking of you, Tom,” Brigid said truthfully. He smirked, and with a wink, inserted his earbuds into his ears and set off running away from her.

“What am I getting myself into?” Brigid asked herself out loud. Shaking her head to clear the mist that Tom had swirled in her brain with his kiss, she made her way to her car.

Brigid could see Oisin’s head bobbing in the window of the front door, as she pulled to the curb. He ran out to greet her, and she met him halfway. She engulfed him in a bear hug and turned him back toward the house. “We need to say bye to your mam and da, before we go.”

“Aintin. We need to go now.” Oisin whined to Brigid.

“The books will all still be there when we get there. Just hold your horses.” Brigid said, letting herself into the house. “Knock, knock, anyone home?”

Her brother, Fin, appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked past her to Oisin, “see, my boy, this is why we keep the door locked, otherwise just any old riff-raff could walk right in.” He grinned at his sister.

“Love you too, Finnegan.” Brigid replied, using her brother’s full name, which she knew he hated. “I’m just going to say hi to Dee, then we’ll be off.” She gestured with her thumb to Oisin, “I’m pretty sure if I try to stay for any longer this one will start walking to Dublin.”

“He’s talked of nothing but this trip for the last two weeks. And I’m sure he’ll talk of nothing else for the next two weeks as well.” Finn laughed.

“Da! Let her go say hello to Mam so we can go!” Oisin prodded his father, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Brigid found Deirdra in Aiden’s bedroom arguing with her youngest son about putting on his clothes.

“Aiden, listen to your Mam.” Brigid lovingly scolded her young nephew.

“Aintin!” Aiden cheered, grabbing Brigid around the legs. Brigid leaned down to lift the young boy in her arms.

“Will you please put your clothes on for your mammy?”

“Ok!” the little boy agreed easily, kissing Brigid on the cheek before she set him back down.

Deirdre stood and watched her son struggle into his clothes. “Thank you.”

“No problem. I just came to say hi before we head off to Dublin.”

“Now, you’ll be back by dinner time?” She asked as she followed her sister-in-law through the house.

“That’s the plan.” Brigid confirmed.

“Will you be staying?”

“No, I have another date with Tom.” Brigid said, smirking.

“Then you’re going to have to come tomorrow night for family dinner. You’re only here two more days.”

“There’s always Saturday.” Brigid reminded her.

“No, Saturday Fin has a gig with the band. I got a sitter. We’re going to make an evening out of it.”

“Lucky girl,” Brigid laughed, then noticed Oisin giving her the stink eye, “but I should be going, or your eldest is going to disown me. If we’re going to be late, I’ll call. Oisin, come give your Mam a hug and we’ll be off.”

Oisín ran to wrap his arms around his mother briefly, before motioning to his aunt out the door.

“I guess we’re going. See you tonight.”

“Have fun!” Deirdre yelled after them.

Brigid got Oisin settled in the car and set off toward Dublin. “So you want to see the Library, and the Book of Kells. What else should we do with our day?”

“Can we go to Kilmainham Gaol?” Oisin asked excitedly.

Brigid hissed through her teeth, “Oh, honey. I don’t know if that’s a good idea for you. Maybe when you’re a little older.” She suggested.

“I already know about it. I read about the Easter Uprising this last year.” He informed her.

“You read about the Easter Uprising in 5th grade?” She asked, shocked.

“We didn’t read it in class. I read it on my own,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Ok, then we’ll go to KIlmainham. Anything else you want to do? Maybe the Zoo? Or, I hear the Leprechaun Museum is fun.”

“Leprechaun museum?” He asked his aunt skeptically.

“It could be fun.” She taunted.

“Ok.”

“Then we’re set. Just about an hour and a half and we’ll be to Trinity College.” Brigid and Oisin talked about any and everything on the drive across the island. They sang along to the radio, and played I Spy games.

It was just about 9:30 when Brigid pulled into her parking space. She led her young nephew to the ticket queue to see the Book of Kells. His face fell when he saw how many people were waiting.

“This is going to take forever.” He complained.

“No it won’t. Your Aintin knows people.” She said, walking up to the ticket window. 

After speaking briefly with the man there, they were met by a young woman with dark brown hair pulled into a bun. She was wearing a white button-down blouse, and a black pencil skirt. “Ms. Kelly. Welcome to Trinity College. I’m Siobhan and I’ll be taking care of you today. Your viewing will be in just a few minutes. Feel free to look around. I will come find you when everything is ready.”

“Thank you, Siobhan.” Brigid thanked the girl and went into the gift shop with Oisin. “So, young man. Your Aintin got you and private viewing of the Book of Kells. What do you think of that?”

“So it will be just the two of us in with the book?” He asked, his eyes wide with shock.

“I’d imagine Siobhan will be in with us as well. But yes, just you and I and the Book of Kells, in its glass case.”

“So we can’t touch it?” He asked disappointed.

Brigid laughed, “No, my dear boy. I don’t think even the Pope gets to touch the Book of Kells.”

After just a few minutes, Siobhan came to collect Brigid and Oisin. “Ms. Kelly, I can’t tell you how pleased we are to have you here.” Siobhan gushed.

“Well, it’s all because of my nephew here. Oisin really wants to see the Book.”

“Oisin, what did you do to earn such a treat?” Siobhan asked him.

“Aintin asked me what I wanted to do. I said I wanted to come to Dublin.”

“Are you doing anything else fun today?”

“We’re going to Kilmainham Gaol!” He answered excitedly. 

Siobhan’s face was priceless as she tried to decide how to react to a 10 year old being excited to visit a political prison. She led Brigid and Oisin into a dimly lit room with a security glass cube in the middle. Oisin’s eyes went wide when he saw the Book of Kells for the first time. The Gospel of Matthew was on display. The rich colors shone in the museum lighting.

Brigid had seen the Book on several occasions, but it never failed to amaze her.

“What do you think Oisin?” She asked her nephew reverently.

“It’s beautiful.” He answered, his voice full of awe. Brigid met Siobhan’s eyes over Oisin’s head. They stepped away to give Oisin some time to admire the Book on his own.

“I have to tell you Ms. Kelly. I’m such a big fan.”

“Well thank you. It’s always nice to hear that.”

“When is the next book coming out?”

“Later this summer. In fact I leave on Sunday for the book tour. I should be back in Dublin sometime in September. I think I’m doing a reading and signing on Grafton Street.”

“That would be amazing, to hear you read your book.” Siobhan wondered out loud.

“If you give me your address. I’ll make sure you get a ticket.”

“Oh, my. Oh, wow. That would be amazing. Thank you so much Ms. Kelly.” Siobhan gushed, handing Brigid a slip of paper.

“Oisin, I’m sorry, a stor, but we need to be moving on.” Brigid informed her nephew when their time had elapsed.

“Aintin, thank you for bringing me here. How did you get us the time to see it on our own?” Oisin asked.

“I told you, I know people.” Brigid replied cryptically, before running into the back of her nephew. The boy had stopped at the door leading to the Long Room. The Library at Trinity College was famous. It was one of Brigid’s favorite places in the world.

“Aunt Brigid? Can we stay here forever?” Oisin asked, his eyes wide, taking in the entire room before him. The floor to ceiling bookshelves, packed with books of all shapes and sizes called out to be perused but, Brigid knew, you could only peruse these books by special appointment and with approval from a committee.

“She is beautiful isn’t she?” Brigid asked.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” The young boy sighed in wonder. Brigid followed behind him as he dreamily walked through the Long Room. When he had soaked in as much as he could, Brigid led him outside, where he blinked repeatedly as if just coming out of a trance.

The pair enjoyed the rest of their day in Dublin, and on the way back to Galway, Oisin fell asleep, exhausted from too many wonders. Brigid had been afraid he would either not fully appreciate Kailmainham, or that it would distress him too much, but he soaked in everything the guide said, nodding as if none of it was new information. He even grudgingly admitted that he liked the Leprechaun Museum. Brigid had another tourist take a picture of the two of them sitting in the chair in the Giant’s Room, his smile positively shone out of her phone screen. He had even picked out two Leprechaun souvenirs for his brothers, with no prompting from Brigid. She was so proud of the young man he was becoming.

She pulled to the curb in front of her brother’s house at almost 6:00. Brigid lightly shook Oisin to wake him. He slowly woke from his dreams, and the two walked into the house. The walk was enough to wake him so that he started talking a mile a minute when his mother asked him how his day had gone.

Brigid caught her sister-in-law’s attention over Oisin’s head. “I have to be going, dinner with Tom, but I’ll see you tomorrow. What time do you want me here for family dinner?”

“6:00 should be fine. Oisin, your Aintin is going. Did you thank her for such an amazing day?” Deirdre replied.

Oisin turned and crashed into his aunt, his arms squeezing her tight. “Aunt Brigid, today was the best day ever. Thank you.”

She kissed the top of his head, “It was my pleasure a stor. I’ll see you all tomorrow then.” She waved to Deirdre and drove back to the hotel.

Brigid showered off the day of touring, and changed into a white handkerchief dress with turquoise and coral tribal design. She was just slipping into her shoes when a knock sounded on her door. She opened it to find Tom, with a food trolley from room service. “I thought with your busy day of touring, you might not want to go out, so I took the liberty of ordering in. Would you like to eat here or in my room?” Tom asked, his eyebrow raised suggestively.

Brigid eyed him skeptically. “You room, mine is a mess right now.” She replied, making an excuse. Preferring to be the one to make an exit should she need to. She grabbed her key and followed Tom across the hall. She gazed out the window as he set out the dinner he’d ordered. His room overlooked the harbor. It was a spectacular view, and she told him so.

“I must have spent 20 minutes just looking at it when I first arrived.” Tom commented, and gestured for her to sit. He handed her a glass of white wine and sat across from her.

“Well, it’s the view you really pay for at this hotel.” Brigid replied, lifting a bite of her chicken to her lips.

“I had wondered, and please tell me to bugger off if you want to, but you’ve said that your brother lives in town, and you come to visit his family. Why not stay with them?”

“I love my brother, and sister-in-law and my three nephews, but they are three small boys. Little boys are just noise held together with dirt,” she paused when he barked out a laugh. “I need my own space.”

“So you stay here? If I can ask another probing question, I know how much I’ve paid for my stay here for a week. How do you manage a month long stay?” He asked, taking another bite of his own dinner.

“Well, I do get a monthly rate, so that helps, but the biggest help is that my sister-in-law’s parents own the hotel. So I get the visiting auntie discount as well.” She laughed self-consciously.

“That would explain it.”

“And I do some work for them for the month that I’m here. When I first started coming, I’d stay in one of the budget rooms, and I worked as housekeeping for the entire time I stayed. But now I make a decent salary, so I can afford the luxury room, with help of course.” She felt guilty letting the lie fall out so easily, but she just wasn’t ready to divulge her full identity to Tom.

She told Tom all about her day in Dublin with Oisin. They talked about their favorite parts of the city, and their other favorite cities of the world. She was surprised to find how many of the same places they had visited. When they finished their dinner, they brought their wine to the sofa to eat the cheesecake Tom had selected for their dessert. Brigid sat to enjoy the rich creamy dessert, but Tom detoured to the bedroom, when he returned he was carrying a wrapped package. The rectangle was wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with a kelly green bow.

“I got you something.” He announced, handing the package to her.

“Oh, Tom. You didn’t have to get me anything.” Brigid said, before untying the ribbon.

“I was exploring today, and I saw this in a shop window. It made me think of you.”

“Well thank you.” Brigid replied peeling at the tape on the paper. She lifted the paper and paused when she saw the beige and brown image. Excavating Trouble read the front cover of the book.

“It’s the first book in the series I’ve mentioned. I thought if I gave you the first one, you could see if you like them, then decide from there whether to read the rest of the series.”

Brigid couldn't take her eyes off the book. An Egyptian pyramid stood out against a purple black sky. The title, Excavating Trouble, was written in white and raised from the book jacket. The author’s name, Moira Kelly, ran along the bottom of the page, in black. “Thank you Tom. That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“It’s nothing. I hope you like it. Moira Kelly is a phenomenal writer. Hey, I just realized, your last names are the same. Maybe you’re related.” Tom said, starting on his cheesecake.

“Kelly, is a really popular last name, but we’re probably long distant cousins, as are most people from the island. So, Mr. Hiddleston, I believe tomorrow is your day to claim your prize. How would you like to spend your day?”

“I’ve booked us an excursion for the day.”

“An excursion?” Brigid asked.

“I’ve chartered a boat for the day to take us to the Cliffs of Moher and the Aran Islands. Just the two of us. No big groups of tourists will be accompanying us. So we will have planets of time to talk and learn all about each other before having dinner at a pub here in town.”

“That all sounds great, except dinner. I promised Deirdre that I would have family dinner with them tomorrow night. I’m only here for two more days, and she has a date night with Finn set for Saturday. Though I could call her and ask if she would mind if you came to dinner too. It won’t be anything fancy, and it will be quite loud, with all three boys in attendance, but if you’re game, I’ll call.

“I would love to.” Tom smiled. He looked at their empty dessert plates, before suggesting they take a stroll. Brigid agreed, suddenly feeling awkward in Tom’s hotel room. They wandered the streets of Galway before ducking into a pub that had trad music flowing out it’s open door. They stayed for one drink before ducking back out.

Eventually they made their way back to the hotel. When they had arrived at their rooms, Tom asked, “Would you like to come in for a night cap? Maybe a movie?”

“I’m not sleeping with you tonight Mr. HIddleston.”

“I wasn’t suggesting you would, Ms. Kelly, though I wouldn’t say no to some snogging on the sofa,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Just so we’re clear, snogging, no more” she wagged her finger at him as she walked through the door he held open for her.

Tom set to pouring their drinks from the minibar by the window, while Brigid busied herself finding something appropriate for them to watch from the selection of DVDs the hotel had supplied. 

Brigid sat on the sofa waiting for Tom to finish with the drinks while the familiar flower montage of My Fair Lady played on the screen. Brigid noticed the lights dim, and Tom appeared carrying two short glasses, one half filled with ice and amber whiskey, the other with bubbly liquid and the same amber whiskey with a lime wedge floating on top. Where had he gotten limes from? Brigid smiled as she took the glass and Tom sat next to her draping his arm across her shoulders. They clinked their glasses and she sipped her drink. 

“Thank you. This is delicious.” She took another sip, and set her glass on the table in front of them. They watched in silence as Henry Higgins bemoaned the death of the English language. When Eliza began dreaming aloud of things that would be “loverly” Brigid glanced and Tom, and found him watching her.

Slowly she turned toward him. Her eyes locked with his, telegraphing her desire for his lips on hers. He set his now empty glass on the table next to hers and cradled her face in his hand, his fingers cold against her cheek. Oh so slowly, he leaned toward her, pausing a breath away from her lips. Brigid closed the gap and touched her lips to his. Tom groaned, taking the kiss deeper. Pressing Brigid back into the cushions of the sofa.

Brigid’s lips parted, giving Tom access to her mouth. His tongue touched her tentatively. She responded in kind, until their tongues dueled passionately. Meanwhile, Brigid’s hands explored the strong planes of Tom’s back and shoulders, occasionally circling around to his chest. Even as every hormone in her body screamed for more, Brigid lightly pushed at Tom’s shoulder. He responded immediately pulling away from her lips. 

They both gasped for breath, staring into the other’s eyes. “I think I should go,” Brigid said softly, “it’s been a really long day.” She stood. “Thank you Tom for a wonderful dinner.”

“It was my pleasure Brigid. Let me walk you home.” He smiled.

Brigid took a moment to collect herself and Tom followed her to the door. They walked the four steps across the hall to her room. Brigid unlocked her door and turned to Tom, “What time are we leaving tomorrow?”

“I’ll collect you for breakfast at 7:30. Our boat is scheduled for 9:00.”

“Then I guess I’ll see you then.” Brigid replied.

“Until the morning, Ms. Kelly, dream of me.” Tom said softly, pressing one brief intense kiss to her lips, before turning back to his room.

Brigid closed her door and pressed her fingers to her lips. “I’d have a hard time doing anything else, Mr. Hiddleston.” She muttered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is slow going, but thank you to everyone who has stuck with it, and leaving kudos and comments. They make my heart happy.


End file.
